


The Proposal

by Jsayra



Series: Fluff One-Shots about Nick&Judy [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsayra/pseuds/Jsayra
Summary: The Proposal, When Nick struggles to ask Judy to marry him.***I never posted this one-shot of mine I did for the Cimar WildeHopps project. It's there, but I decided to add it to my Fluff One-Shots.Hope you like it =D***@Zootopia doesn't belong to me. All the rights go to Disney.@You, guys, have to see his project, he's got a lot of fluffy stories =) * Go there - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997326





	The Proposal

** _The Proposal_ **

"Judy, will you marry me?"

The question had been asked countless times. Before his image, in the mirror fulfilled in front of him, early in the morning he repeated those words. Nervousness was present, that was obvious, but in four years of dating, he had never felt that way. Nick wanted to take a step further in the relationship and knew that she was the female he had always wanted. During these four years, even having their ups and downs, he knew that it was with Judy that he wanted to spend the rest of his days_. Come on, Wilde, you can do it._ His mind kept repeating to himself. The _**'no'**_ was always guaranteed and Nick didn't know if she wanted to tie the knot. In the mess of feelings, nervousness was the biggest of them all.

"Judy, I know it may seem early, but you are the female I love and with whom I want to build a future life and have children..."

_Argh...very lame._ Could it be that during these four years you have left me like this? Come on, just ask the question as soon as you kneel before her. Simple! Your heart can beat hard. Your paws could shake uncontrollably because of your nervousness about the answer. Why the hell do simple words become so difficult to spell?

"Nick, is everything okay?"

The shiver that ran through his spine made the fur from his neck to his tail shiver. Quickly, what he had on one of his paws was placed inside the pocket of his uniform pants. Faced with this situation, Judy arched a confused eyebrow.

"Yes, it is." In his voice, it was remarkable that there was something suspicious, but Judy again relieved her expression and let such strangeness pass her by. "Ready for lunch?"

"I still don't understand why we have to go to a restaurant where we could both have lunch here."

"I already told you. You'll see when you get there." Judy looked at him sideways, turned her eyes, and walked away from the door, she placed some papers on her desk and moved again. "OK. Let's go then," she smiled at him and left the office. Nick took the car keys and followed her closely.

All the way was done in less than 30 minutes. The restaurant that Nick would take her to, had been chosen carefully. The choice had been lengthy, but it had paid off. The waiter took them to the place already booked in advance.

"What are you up to, Slick?"

The question fit the context. In the most remote corner of the restaurant, a table was composed elegantly. Next, to her, a small waterfall was flowing, and the rest of the landscape was flowing into the small forest.

"Nothing much. Can't I pamper my girlfriend once in a while?" The smile on his partner's face indicated to Judy that there was something else up his sleeve.

Without questioning him, she let him guide her to the table. After giving her the honors to sit down, he also sat down in front of her. Lunch went relatively well and lively. Her confusion and his nervousness disappeared. It was after they started eating dessert that Nick decided it was time to ask the long-awaited question.

"Judy, you know that you are the most important female I have in my life. I want you to know that every moment we spend together will be stored forever. So, I want us to be more than just a boyfriend and Girlfriend." At the same moment, Nick took his paw in his pocket and removed a small black box with a white ribbon. Before the small object, Judy's eyes opened in astonishment and her paws went towards her snout, closing.

"Nick, don't tell me..."

"You are the female with whom I want to spend the rest of my days just like the mother I want for my children." the serene smile on his face, made the tears already formed in the violet eyes, flow through the cheeks of the little rabbit. "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?"

No words were needed to answer his question. In a jump from the chair, the little bunny ran into her partner's neck, but without before kissing him deeply.

"Of course, Nicholas Wilde." She answers him.

She let him go and started wiping the tears from her face with one paw, while with the other, Nick put the engagement ring on her finger.

"You know you love me, don't you?"

"If I know... Of course, I do, Nick."

And the two of them kissed once again in front of the magnificent landscape around them.

_ **End** _


End file.
